Freedom
by Just Gabz
Summary: Sequel to ‘Run’ from ‘The Alphabet Challenge’. What did Jack and Ianto do after they ran?
1. Getting Out

**Title: **_**Freedom**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Williams, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluffy Fluffiness**_

**Summary: **_**Sequel to 'Run' from 'The Alphabet Challenge'. What did Jack and Ianto do after they ran?**_

**Author Notes: **_**It has been asked for and so I finally decided to do it.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I can't be bothered making a silly disclaimer, I don't own them!**_

_**Chapter One – Getting Out**_

Ianto sat in the car, staring at Jack as he did up his seatbelt. He couldn't believe he was doing this, he was regretting this already. The younger man watched as Jack turned on the ignition before looking over and immediately noticing the unease on Ianto's face.

"What?"

"I haven't packed anything." Ianto murmured as he realized that he really hadn't.

Jack chuckled and Ianto immediately felt a little bit less tense.

"I'll take us back to your place first, grab some gear before we go."

Ianto nodded and closed his eyes. Jack wasn't blind. He could see how stiff and worried the Welshman was. He gently rested his hand on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto's eyes jumped opened and he found himself looking back into Jack's.

"It'll be okay Yan. I know that you need this."

"Hurry up before the others find that bloody note." Ianto urged.

Jack smiled before turning back to the wheel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto stared straight ahead as Jack pulled up in front of his flat. Jack couldn't miss the fear that was in the younger man's eyes.

"You wait here." With that, Ianto snapped his eyes back to Jack, "I'll get your stuff."

Ianto sat still for a moment before nodding. Jack leaned over, kissing him briefly before leaving the Welshman with his thoughts. Ianto hated being left with thoughts at a time like that. What would the others be thinking of them? It was so painful when Jack left the first time, but it can't possibly feel that bad for them could it?

The Welshman leaned forward and turned on the radio to drown out those thoughts but they just wouldn't let up. What if they get in trouble? What if one of them gets hurt, or even dies, all because they weren't there to save them? He turned and watched Jack rush passed a window with a duffel bag in his hands.

Ianto smiled, feeling new thoughts at seeing Jack. They'd never really had time alone, just the two of them. It was always them and someone else, even Torchwood itself hung over them like a black cloud. Just the two of them…that sounded nice. It sounded more than nice, it sounded amazingly tempting. Maybe that was why he took up the offer, why he was sitting in the car at that moment, thinking those thoughts.

"Ready?" Ianto shook his head as he looked up at Jack.

He paused in thought. Now was when he had to choose. There was no turning back after this moment, this much he could tell from the look on Jack's face.

"…Get me out of here." He smiled and relaxed into the seat as he watched Jack's face light up with his grin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ianto? You awake?" Jack murmured.

They'd been on the road for a good two hours and he was sure that Ianto had fallen asleep somewhere along the line.

"Hmm?"

Jack smirked at the sound of the younger man's mumble. God he could be cute.

"I'm going to pull up at a hotel soon okay?"

"Where are we?"

"Don't have a clue. All I know is, we aren't in Kansas anymore." Jack chuckled.

Ianto looked down at his lap and his eyes suddenly widened.

"Jack, they'll trace my phone."

"Pass it over."

Ianto handed Jack the small device and watched as Jack flipped it open, then closed before the window came down and he threw it out.

"Whoa! What the hell did you do that for?"

"There are several reasons. They can't trace you now, they can't call you and you won't have that nagging feeling to call them."

"Where's yours?"

"Back at the hub."

"You couldn't have done it in a less dramatic way, a way where my phone was left in one piece?" Ianto asked irritably.

"More fun this way"

"You owe me a new phone." Ianto mumbled under his breath.

"Fair enough, just promise me you won't run back to them in the middle of the night."

"You'll just have to give me something to stay for."

"I think I can arrange that." Jack chuckled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack smiled as he opened the door to the hotel room they had just checked into, under false names of course. Jack wasn't about to let the others find them. The older man tossed the duffel bag onto a chair and closed the door behind Ianto before wrapping an arm around him.

"We did it Yan. How do you feel?" He murmured into Ianto's ear, smirking as he felt the younger man's shiver.

"All the better to be out of that car."

Jack chuckled before picking Ianto up in his arms, earning a shocked yelp.

"Put me down Jack!"

Ianto kicked at Jack, trying and failing to get out of his tight grip. Jack dragged him into what appeared to be the bedroom, dropping him down on the soft sheets before lying down next to him.

"Freedom suits you." Jack murmured, rubbing the back of his hand down Ianto's cheek softly.

"Only because you're here. There's no way I would've done this otherwise." Ianto said sternly.

"I wouldn't want you to do this unless I came."

"What are the others going to think Jack?" Ianto asked worriedly.

"What's the worst they could do? They can't kill us. Well they can kill me but you're out of bounds in that area and even if they tried they wouldn't get very-"

Jack was cut off as Ianto's lips caught his in a soft, tender kiss.

_tbc…_

_**Torchwood Ad played whilst I was writing this one again! Anyway, I hope you like and all you people who were holding out for this, I thank you for your patience and I know what you're thinking, or at least what I am. Why is she starting so many things at once? The answer? I do the others at school and I wanted to do something different. Reviews keep me wanting to write.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	2. Breakfast

**Title: **_**Freedom**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Williams, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluffy Fluffiness**_

**Summary: **_**Sequel to 'Run' from 'The Alphabet Challenge'. What did Jack and Ianto do after they ran?**_

**Author Notes: **_**It has been asked for and so I finally decided to do it.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I can't be bothered making a silly disclaimer, I don't own them!**_

_**Chapter Two – Breakfast**_

Ianto woke, slowly smiling. He couldn't remember the last time he had a good night's sleep. He sighed contentedly and rolled to his side. It felt good to lie in bed without any sounds or distractions. He didn't have to worry about being late for work. Ianto's eyes opened when he thought of Torchwood, of what they'd left behind. How angry would the others be? How much would he have to do to get back on their good sides? He heard a knock at the door and his eyes widened. The frst thought he had was that it was over, that they'd been found. he let out a shakey breath when he heard Jack's voice. He couldn't hear what he was saying but the calm tone made Ianto relax. It wasn't long before Jack walked in, smiling at the younger man.

"Morning sleepy head." He murmured.

"What time is it?"

"Uh, a little bit after nine."

"Wow. I can't remember the last time I've slept so late."

Jack chuckled and sat down next to him, "I didn't want to wake you."

"Well you should've. We need to use this time while we have it."

Jack moved closer and kissed Ianto's forehead, "We have as long as you need."

"But the others won't like that."

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Don't you understand what we've done? The world could be ending right now and we have no way of knowing, no way of helping the others."

"Ianto this isn't about them. Don't think about them, think about you. For once in your life, be selfish."

Ianto groaned, "I can't just pretend like they aren't on my mind. What if one of them dies because we weren't there to look after them?"

Jack cupped the Welshman's face in his hands, looking into his eyes, "They can take care of themselves. Yan, I never get to look after you or to let you relax. Please, just don't think about anything but what's here now."

Ianto looked down, anywhere but Jack's eyes. He didn't want to hurt Jack but he didn't want to hurt the others either.

"We should go back and check on them."

"No. I promised you a few days. If we go back now, we won't get to leave again." Jack said sternly.

"Two days?"

Jack paused in thought before replying, "That's the best I'm going to get isn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Ianto smirked.

"Alright fine." Jack sighed, "Two days, but I'm gong to make them worth it. I promise, by the end of the last day, you'll be begging to stay at least one more." Jack grinned cheekily.

"Don't hold your breath on that one."

Jack just shook his head and left the room for a moment.

"Who was that at the door?" Ianto called after him.

"Room service." Jack smiled as he dragged a tray into the room, "Thought maybe youd like some breakfast."

"You're my hero." Ianto smiled.

* * *

"When do you think they'll be back." Tosh mumbled, not looking up from the screen in front of her.

"Don't hold your breath Tosh. All the note said was, 'having a break from Torchwood, won't be back for a few days' and there's no doubt it was Jack who wrote it. It's vague, as usual." Owen passed her the note and sighed.

"Maybe Ianto will guilt Jack into bringing them back."

Owen paused, "Jack's gone swanning off before, somehow I don't think he will feel guilty swanning off again."

"But this time's different" Gwen spoke softly, "He took Ianto."

"Guy's, we're just going to have to keep going until they get back. Rift doesn't stop just because they want to."

* * *

**_Hey Guys, It's been a while! So Did you want to know where I went? I'm sorry but my computer went insane and now I barely get a chance to come online but don't worry, I'll still be here, writing. Please Review ;)_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	3. Date One

**Title: **_**Freedom**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Williams, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluffy Fluffiness**_

**Summary: **_**Sequel to 'Run' from 'The Alphabet Challenge'. What did Jack and Ianto do after they ran?**_

**Author Notes: **_**It has been asked for and so I finally decided to do it.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I can't be bothered making a silly disclaimer, I don't own them!**_

_**Chapter Three – Date One**_

"So what did you have planned for today?" Ianto murmured as he dropped into the hotel sofa.

"Spoiling you." Jack grinned, "I was thinking about this all morning. There are _so _many options. There's something as simple as going out for a movie or a moonlit stroll on the beach." Ianto's face dropped with each idea, "But I thought no, that's not right for Ianto. Even a fancy dinner wouldn't be right, at least not at the moment."

Ianto smiled up at Jack with that, "So what have you got planned then?"

"Lunch. But not just any lunch, fancy shmancy romantic lunch. You'll love it."

Ianto looked into Jack's soft eyes. He could see the glimmer of excitement in them and felt himself melt just a little bit.

Jack's face dropped a little when Ianto said nothing, "What's wrong Yan? Do you not want a fancy shmancy lunch?"

"Stop saying 'fancy shmancy'."

Jack chuckled, "Seriously though, you want to have lunch don't you?"

Ianto wanted to say no and he could tell that the older man would've accepted that but he could also see that that would only hurt him.

"Of course Jack, I'm just worried about the others spotting us."

Jack sat next to the Welshman and slung an arm around his shoulders. He rested his head gently against Ianto's.

"They aren't going to find us and even if they did, we'd run. I want to look after you, I want to spend time with you, so please just forget about them."

"Easier said than done. They could be hurt or in trouble."

"We've been through this. They aren't children, they can take care of themselves."

"_Anything _could happen."

"And nothing is much more likely."

"You've got to understand Jack. It's going to be hard for me to be comfortable with this. Every time I think about it, I think of another thing that could happen."

Jack nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to the younger man's forehead, "It'll be okay. You get ready, dressed up, whatever it is you want to do. Don't come out here until I tell you okay?"

Ianto looked up, ready to protest but when he looked at Jack he stopped. He's let Jack have his fun.

"Fine."

- - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - -

Ianto picked up his duffel bag, looking through the clothes. He poured the contents out onto the bed and groaned. No suits, not one bloody suit. He should've known really, Jack wanted him to relax. He sifted through the pile, trying to find _something _that wasn't so casual. How did Jack find the time to go through his clothes before they left? He tossed a few of the shirts to the side, slowly choosing something worth wearing. He didn't want Jack to be doing all of this. Ianto wanted to tell Jack what he really wanted but he didn't want to hurt him. How did Jack complicate things so much?

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack gently knocked on the door to the bedroom before going in, "Iaaantooo?"

"Hang on a sec!" Ianto called before coming through from the bathroom.

Jack chuckled, "I should've known. Only Ianto Jones can go through a bag of old, casual clothes and manage to look as dressed up as he does in a suit."

Ianto looked down at the clothes he had on. The red long sleeved shirt that was nearly identical to the one he wore with Jack's favourite suit and the black trousers. He looked back up at Jack and let out a shakey breath.

"Is this no good?"

Jack smirked, taking a few steps forward. He put comforting hands on his shoulders.

"Trust me, no matter what you wear, you look perfect."

Ianto just smiled, "Tell me you didn't go overboard."

"I can't promise that."

"Jack!" Ianto moaned.

"Well you can judge whether or not I've gone too far." Jack smiled, directing him to the bedroom door and slowly opening it.

Ianto stared at the scene before him. Rose petals scattered, a big tray with all sorts of food, even chocolates, ice cream and strawberries.

"This is too much."

"I said I would spoil you and that's exactly what I'm doing." Jack massaged the younger man's shoulders.

"No really Jack, this is _way _too much."

"Nothing's too much for you. Come on, sit down, eat something."

Ianto took a few steps into the room, his feet feeling heavy. He didn't want to have all of this, he didn't want to be in this overly dressed up room. Jack grinned as Ianto sat at the little table he had set up for the occasion.

"Champagne?" Jack smirked, holding up a bottle.

"What are we celebrating?"

"The fact that I got you out of the hub? Just that we're here?"

"Okay."

Jack popped the cork, pouring two glasses and handing Ianto one. The Welshman downed the glass quickly, letting out another shakey breath.

"Are you okay?"

Ianto nodded, "I'm fine."

"Go on, have something to eat Yan, you'll love this stuff. The wonders of room service."

Ianto smiled and looked at all the plates of food the captain had gotten. There was so much to choose from. How could they be affording this? Surely they didn't get this much from Torchwood alone.

"I don't know where to start." He finally murmured.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course."

Jack smiled, "Cut the crap and tell me what's wrong, please?"

"It's nothing."

"Just tell me, let me help."

He looked up at the older man and sighed, "I don't want this."

"What do you mean? Do you want to go back?"

"No. I don't was a fancy romantic lunch. I don't want you spoiling me."

"But you're worth it." Jack's face had dropped.

"I don't want it though Jack."

"Will you tell me what you _do _want?"

Ianto paused in thought for a moment, "How about _I _surprise _you_?"

Jack smirked, "Really?"

"Why not?"

"Okay." Jack kissed Ianto gently, "But next time, don't let me do all this if you don't want it, okay?"

Ianto nodded, grabbing Jack's arm and pulling him back for another kiss.

**_I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter, I'm doing a checklist to keep up with everything though (: Please review._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	4. Date Two

**Title: **_**Freedom**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Williams, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluffy Fluffiness**_

**Summary: **_**Sequel to 'Run' from 'The Alphabet Challenge'. What did Jack and Ianto do after they ran?**_

**Author Notes: **_**It has been asked for and so I finally decided to do it.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I can't be bothered making a silly disclaimer, I don't own them!**_

_**Chapter Four – Date Two**_

"Jack!?" Ianto called from the other room.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be back, I've got to go out and get some stuff, okay?" He smiled at the older man as he entered the room.

"You're not planning on doing a runner, are you?" Jack teased.

"Of course not, just planning on showing you what I _really _want."

"How long are you going to be?"

"About...twenty minutes?"

"Please don't be long." Jack smiled sincerely, kissing him quickly.

"I promise, twenty minutes, you can time me."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto stared at the isles in front of him and grabbed anything at random, hoping he'd grab something Jack would like but knowing even if he didn't, Jack wouldn't say. He was a pain like that, just trying to make him happy.

Ten minutes later he found himself in another shop and again, took things off the shelves at random. He didn't care if he didn't like it, if he didn't Jack would.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto knocked on the door and Jack chuckled when he opened it and saw Ianto with stacks of bags. He grabbed a few bags from the Welshman and helped him in.

"You sure you've got enough stuff?"

"Yeah okay, I went a little overboard."

"Need some help?"

"Just chuck this on the bench and I'll do the rest."

"Seriously? I can help."

Ianto shook his head, "No, I told you I was going to surprise you. That's not going to work if you're helping me sort stuff out."

"Are you sure? Because I can just-"

"Jack! Stop. Go in the other room and sit down." Ianto said sternly.

Jack held up his hands in surrender and moved to the other room. Ianto chuckled as he watched him leave. Jack was always too insisted on helping.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

When Ianto finally came into the other room Jack grinned widely at him.

"I've never seen you dressed down before. Well, except when we first met."

Ianto smirked. He wore a black hoodie and jeans.

"Well, I never really get the chance."

"What do you mean? You can dress down at work, you know?"

"But then I wouldn't get your attention." Ianto teased.

"You'd always have my attention."

"Yeah, yeah." Ianto put down bowls of food.

There were all sorts of snacks he had bought, "I didn't really know what you liked so I just grabbed a bit of everything." He explained.

"What do you have planned then?" Jack asked curiously, obviously completely confused about what it was Ianto was doing.

"You always romance me and I like it, don't get me wrong, I do but we never get to really relax and really do couple things. So I grabbed some movies, again, I didn't know which ones you liked so I grabbed a bit of everything and I wanted for you and me to just have a quiet night in." Ianto looked to the floor as he spoke, unsure of what Jack would think.

Jack tilted his head to meet eyes and grinned at him, "Why didn't I think of that?" He chuckled, "You are brilliant Mr. Jones."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto and Jack curled up together on the floor of the hotel room, the quilt from the bed draped halfheartedly around them. Jack had decided the couch was too small for both of them and insisted on moving the small coffee table out of the way for both of them. A movie played on the TV but neither of them were paying much attention.

"Why didn't you tell me this is what you wanted?" Jack murmured.

"Because I know how much fun you have setting stuff up for me."

"But it's only fun when I know you're enjoying it."

"The whole enjoyment for me, comes from getting to spend some one on one time with you."

Jack smirked and kissed the younger man gently, bringing him closer. Ianto ran a hand through Jack's hair and sighed, content to stay that way forever.

"Promise me we'll do this more often?" Jack said when they finally parted for air.

Ianto chuckled and whispered before kissing him again, "You don't have to ask me twice."

**_Yay! haha, I always thought that something really simple like that would be what Ianto really wants, but that's just me. Please review as I'm completely unsure about this chapter._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	5. The Morning After

_**Chapter 5 – The Morning After**_

_Jack's hand was running up and down Ianto's arm soothingly. The Welshman smiles as Jack kisses his neck soothingly, slowly moving up to his jaw and nipping at it. _

"_Ianto?" He murmurs._

_Ianto hums happily at the sound._

"_Ianto?"_

_The younger man is too comfortable to open his eyes, "Hmm?"_

"_Iaaaantoooo?"_

Ianto sighed, opening his eyes when he realised he was dreaming. Jack's ocean eyes stared back at him, a glint of mischief shining in them.

"We fell asleep on the floor…thought maybe you'd want to move to the bed?"

"What time is it?"

"Early morning."

"Mmm tired."

"We don't have to move." Jack chuckled, "Just wasn't sure if you were comfortable."

"Don't move, please." Ianto murmured, rolling over so that he was closer to the older man.

Jack smirked, kissing Ianto as gently as he could. Ianto sighed happily, nuzzling into the captain's neck. He was content to stay exactly where he was for as long as possible, not caring about the pain his back was sure to be in for sleeping on the floor.

"Do you want to go back to the hub today?"

Ianto paused in thought, not wanting to actually have to think about it, "Can we leave after lunch? That way we'll get back late and we won't have to deal with the others till morning."

"I was kind of hoping you'd say let's stay a few more days."

"Jack," Ianto sighed, looking up into Jack's eyes and immediately becoming lost in them.

"Ianto?"

Ianto shook his head, blushing, "Lost my train of thought."

Jack chuckled, moving closer just to tease him, whispering in his ear, "Something about a few more days?"

Ianto shivered, "I'm loving this morning, honestly but I just don't want to ruin it by staying any longer and getting back any later. The others will kill us."

Jack kissed the younger man's neck tauntingly, "Forget about them. Think about you, us, me."

"I think I can be fairly confident in saying I'm thinking about you right now Jack." Ianto groaned, wishing the older man wasn't having this effect on him.

Jack smirked, running his hand under Ianto's shirt and up his back.

"How are your hands that warm?"

"They stay that temperature because they know you like it. If you like it, it means you'll let me touch you."

"You touch me too much."

"You love it."

"Jack." Ianto mumbled, his eyes closed again.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and let me sleep?"

"Never." Jack teased, rubbing his leg against Ianto's.

"Stop it."

Jack bit the Welshman's neck gently, earning a shocked gasp from Ianto.

"_Please_ stop."

"I think," Jack kissed Ianto's neck, "You talk too much."

"And I think you flirt too much."

"Maybe if you flirted with me too. Seriously, put yourself in my shoes Ianto. You're lying there, giving me nothing. You try getting into my pants if I was being like you."

"Okay." Ianto chuckled.

"What?"

"Be like that. Let's see how long it takes for me to get into your pants."

"For real?"

Ianto whispered in Jack's ear teasingly, "Let's have some fun."

"I already cave." Jack murmured, his eyes darkened with lust.

"I want a few more hours sleep. You've had your fun, now leave me alone."

"You can't do that."

"I was just playing your game. Now I'm done. Let me sleep."

Jack nibbled on Ianto's bottom lip, begging him to give him _something. _Ianto groaned and kissed Jack gently, sighing happily as the captain's sent surrounded him. Jack's hands wondered over Ianto's stomach, tickling the areas that drove him insane. The Welshman laughed into the kiss tugging Jack away.

"Stop it!"

"So you want me to stop…doing…_this_?" Jack asked, running his hands along the areas again.

Ianto laughed as Jack tickled him, "Yes! Please stop it!"

"So you _don't_ like it…when I do this?"

Jack grinned as Ianto squirmed under his touch, "Stop it or I'm breaking your hands off."

"Alright!" Jack moved down and kissed Ianto's stomach in the same spot.

Ianto chuckled, "Jack, I'm begging you, stop."

Jack grinned up at Ianto, kissing his shoulder, "I just wanted to have some fun Ianto…"

Ianto sighed, kissing Jack's neck and rubbing his leg against the older man's.

"Oh, now you're interested?"

"You have a way with words." Ianto murmured, rolling on top of Jack.

"That hoodie is driving me insane!" Jack smirked.

"Then take it off."

"Don't have to ask me twice." Jack chuckled, pulling Ianto down to kiss him once more.

_**A/N: If you follow me on twitter (GabzJones) you'll know I've been craving fluff, so here is me giving that fluff to myself, and to you. I'm gonna finish this story in the next couple of days along with a few others hopefully. Please review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	6. Lunch

_**Chapter 6 - Lunch**_

"Jaaaack!" Ianto moaned, pulling the captain closer.

"What?" Jack chuckled.

"It's cold."

Jack moved closer, wrapping an arm around Ianto's waist. Ianto moved into his touch, nuzzling his neck.

"You're still too cold." Ianto sat up reluctantly, "I'm going to get dressed."

Jack grabbed his arm, looking up at him, "Don't you dare move."

"We've got to get lunch and go home."

"Lunch yes, home no."

"Jack..."

"Don't move." Jack said sternly. Ianto went to move and his grip tightened, "Don't!"

Ianto laughed as he stood up and Jack moaned sadly at the loss of contact.

"Get dressed. Your clothes are.." Ianto looked around the room, "...Everywhere."

"Your fault." Jack laughed.

"You weren't complaining at the time."

"And I'm not complaining now. I just want you back here. _Please?"_

Ianto smiled, "Those puppy dog eyes won't work on me Jack. Get up, get dressed. I'll be in the other room."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack leant against the wall right next to the door, waiting for Ianto to come out. He couldn't hide the smirk growing on his face. His thoughts kept going back to the night before, having Ianto in his arms and of earlier that morning. Ianto came through the door, closing it behind him and Jack pinned him to it, grinning.

"How long've you been waiting there?" Ianto smirked.

"Not long."

"How long've you been waiting to corner me?"

"...A while?"

Ianto chuckled, "Again, you're trying too hard."

Jack stole a kiss, letting his lips linger on the younger man's, "You love it."

"Mmm you're right, I do."

Jack laughed, moving as close to Ianto as he could, their chests pressed firmly against each other.

"Glad to see you dressed." Ianto murmured.

"Sad to see you've done the same."

Ianto laughed, "Jack, take me to lunch."

"Where?"

"Don't care."

"...Not that helpful. Where do _you _want to go?"

"I...don't...care. Take me anywhere, we'll eat anything, talk about nothing and do whatever."

"Loving that idea," Jack stole another kiss, "But I still don't know where to take you."

"Make the most of it because we're going home after."

"In that case, maybe we should stay here a little longer." Jack grinned suggestively.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "That really is all you think about, huh?"

"When you're in the room, yeah."

"You've had your fun, lets go so we can get back."

"Stop rushing me."

"I'm sorry, just worrying." Ianto looked to the floor, "They hated when you left last time..."

Jack lifted Ianto's chin back up, looking into his eyes, "Stop thinking."

Ianto stuttered, looking into the older man's shimmering ocean eyes, "What if...what if they're hurt?"

"Ssh." Jack's thumb rubbed the Welshman's bottom lip tenderly, "Stop...thinking."

Ianto was almost dizzy from the closeness, the smell of Jack, their lips almost touching, "I don't know how."

"It's easy." Jack smirked, "Just no," He pressed his lips to Ianto's softly, smiling when he felt the younger man kissing back. He sighed happily as Ianto's arms came around his back and pulled him closer. He reluctently pulled away from the kiss, "Thoughts."

"You make that seem so easy."

"Because it is."

"I'll just keep you on standby then. If I ever need to stop thinking, just kiss me."

"I won't say no." Jack smirked.

Ianto quickly kissed Jack once more, "Come on. Lunch, food, outside, now."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here? Some quality you and me time?" Jack winked.

Ianto laughed, "Quality time yes, here no. You are taking me to lunch. Now."

"Fine."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto laughed when Jack came over to where he was sitting on the grass. Jack stared at him, waiting for him to stop and trying hard not to laugh as well. At best he was standing there smirking. Ianto finally stopped as Jack's eyebrow rose.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked curiously, sitting next to the younger man.

"You bought chips."

"So?"

"I never thought I'd see you with chips."

"What's the big deal?" Jack chuckled.

"I'm eating chips...with Captain Jack Harkness."

Jack laughed, taking a chip from the paper in front of them, "Why is this such a big deal?"

"You're Captain Jack Harkness!"

"Yes?"

"You're eating chips!"

"And?"

"You never eat chips! Best moment of my life." Ianto laughed.

"I'd like to think you've had better moments than this one." Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively, taking a bite of his chip.

Ianto laughed, going to take a chip. Jack grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Jack?"

"Maybe I don't want you to have any."

"Hey!"

"You were teasing me. Why should I give you any if you teased me?"

"But I'm hungry." Ianto went to grab a chip with his other hand but Jack grabbed it, "Jack!"

"No." Jack chuckled, "You can't have any."

Ianto laughed, "Stop it!"

Ianto tried to pull away from Jack's grip but the older man was too strong, "No Ianto!"

"Just give me _one!_"

"Nope."

"You and I both know I'm stronger than you."

"Pfft, no you're not." Jack smirked.

"...I could be stronger than you."

"But you're not."

"Just give me one. Please?"

Jack pushed Ianto over, pinning him to the ground, "No."

"You're so mean to me."

Jack laughed, "Don't tease me."

"Get off me."

"Say you're sorry."

"Give me a chip."

"Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry that you've never eaten chips around me _ever._"

"That did _not _count."

"Just get off me!" Ianto laughed, "I'm sorry okay?"

Jack leaned closer, touching his nose to the Welshman's, smirking.

"No public displays of affection Jack."

"There's no one around."

"You don't know that."

"Look around you." Jack chuckled.

"I can't, you're on me!"

"Then trust me." Jack closed the gap between them in a soft kiss.

"I don't trust you, at all. And I'm hungry."

Jack grabbed a chip and held it up just out of Ianto's reach, chuckling. Ianto wrapped his leg around Jack's, flipping them and eating the chip.

"Ha! I win."

"Alright, fine. You have stronger legs than I do. I don't know if you should be proud of that."

"You tend to enjoy it."

"Alright fine, get off me."

"No. You deprived me, I'm going to deprive you."

"Ianto!"

"Say sorry."

"No."

"Then I'm not moving."

"I hate you."

_**A/N: I rambled...and its mainly dialogue..but I love this chapter haha. PLEASE Review and tell me you do too? **_

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	7. Going Home

**_Chapter 7 – Going Home_**

"You're never getting off of me are you?" Jack smirked.

"No, I'm happy to stay right here." Ianto laughed as he held up a chip and Jack ate it, "Sorry Jack."

"What?"

Ianto murmured in the older man's ear, "Lunch is over."

"No. It's not over."

"Yes it is." Ianto sat up, getting off the captain, "Time to go home."

Jack sat up and pulled the Welshman into a soft kiss, "Please?"

"No."

Jack kissed him again, urging him to reconsider, "_Please_?"

"You realise that when we get back it'll be late and they won't be there? We'll have the hub to ourselves. Think about it. The _whole_ hub. All to ourselves. No distractions. Just you," Ianto kissed Jack for effect, "And me."

"Mmm, that does sound good...but we have that here."

"I'm pretty sure I could make it worth it for you." Ianto kissed Jack's neck, making him shiver, "Very worth it."

"Oh really?" Jack's eyebrow rose, "How so?"

"I'll make you a coffee. I'll...forget about cleaning and filing. I'll..."

"Stop." Jack kissed the Welshman's jaw, "You had me at coffee."

Ianto laughed, "Missed your caffeine fix?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. I didn't realise how important that stuff was."

"Well lets go. I've missed making coffee...you know...I'm going to need my neck back."

"Too bad." Jack licked and kissed the younger man's neck.

Ianto pulled Jack off of him, laughing, "Stop." Ianto pulled the older man into a soft kiss, "Try to keep it in your pants for five minutes so we can get in the car and go home, please."

"Do that again." Jack smirked.

"Jack, lets go."

"Just once more."

"Stop trying to seduce me sir."

Jack grabbed the front of Ianto's shirt, pulling him into a soft kiss. Ianto's hand came to the older man's hair, while the other cupped his cheek, holding him close. Jack nibbled his bottom lip, smiling when Ianto sighed happily. The smell of Jack's pheromones surrounded Ianto and he moved closer, wanting more.

Jack pulled away, quickly kissing him once more, "Just remember where we were."

"Hurry up, before I change my mind."

- - - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - - -

An alarm went off and Owen groaned. Why was the rift being a pain in the arse the moment Jack and teaboy decided to go swanning off!?

"Tosh!" The medic yelled angrily, "Can you shut that bloody thing off!?"

"Sorry, give me a second." Tosh tapped frantically at the kayboard in front of her, smiling when the alarm stopped.

"What is it?" Gwen rushed over to Toshiko's desk, looking over her shoulder at the computer screen.

"Another weevil sighting just up town. I can direct us from the SUV."

"Lets go." Owen sighed, "I'm driving."

"Shotgun!" Gwen yelled as they rushed out the cog door.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"I still can't believe you didn't pack anything." Ianto pointed out, throwing the duffel bag into the boot of the SUV.

"I didn't need anything."

"Mmm, not even a change of clothes." Ianto noted.

"I was hoping we wouldn't be wearing any for the most part." Jack grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." Ianto closed the boot, tossing Jack the keys, "Lets get out of here."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - - -

"How many are there?" Gwen asked, watching the traffic as they turned a corner.

"Just one. Shouldn't be too much trouble."

"I'm so sick of these things." Owen groaned.

"You're king of the weevils, why do you care?" Toshiko asked curiously.

"Because Tosh, They waste my time."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto's head was resting gently against the window, his breaths slow and steady. Jack smirked as he pulled the car over and looked at the Welshman. He looked so peaceful, a small, faint smile playing on his face. That was all he wanted. The fact that that smile was there was enough to tell him that this whole thing had been a good idea. He carefully carded a hand through the younger man's hair soothingly. He knew he'd have to wake up the younger man, but he wished he didn't have to.

"Ianto?" He murmured into Ianto's skin.

Ianto mumbled incoherently, refusing to move. Jack kissed the top of his head, running a hand up and down the Welshman's arm.

"Ianto, wake up."

"No."

Jack kissed his nose, "Wake. Up."

"Five minutes."

"Come upstairs and you can go back to sleep."

"Don't want to move."

"Don't make me drag you mister."

"Urgh, fine!" Ianto groaned, unbuckling his seatbelt and dragging himself out of the car.

"I'll get your bag." Jack called, grabbing the duffel bag from the boot.

"What time is it?"

"Uh...half past nine."

"How long were we on the road!?"

"Well we had a late lunch, and then we had to get back to the hotel and pack. Would've been on the road about three hours."

"Wow."

Jack laughed, "Yeah, come on."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - - -

"Thank you Jack." Ianto smiled at the older man as the lift from the tourist office descended, "For everything."

"Anytime, and I mean that." Jack smirked pulling him closer and stealing a kiss.

The door opened and the cog alarm went off. Ianto took two steps and then froze in place, the blood draining from his face.

"Oh god."

"What?"

"Where the bloody hell have you two been!?" Owen's voice echoed through the hub angrily.

"Oh god."

_**A/N: Enjoy :D Please review.**_

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	8. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"You left us with nothing!"

"Owen..." Jack stood in front of Ianto, trying to shield him from the medics abuse.

"No! Shut up for five minutes! I understand you leaving but Ianto!? Why!?"

"I...I didn't mean to...I just..." Ianto stuttered, trying to think of what to say.

"It was my idea!"

"But you down own him! So why did he leave!?"

"Hey!" Jack stopped Owen from saying anything more, "Leave him alone. He doesn't answer to you."

"Oh but he conveniently answers to you!?" Owen rubbed his face, "Do you have any idea how sick I am of cleaning up after you every time you leave? And now Ianto is doing it too!?"

"Maybe you deserve it." Ianto blurted out the words bitterly.

"What did you say?"

"I do everything for you, _everything_! I didn't want to go but Jack was right, I needed to get a break from you because you are suffocating me Owen! You cut up a dead body and think 'oh I have it so hard' but did you ever stop to think about where it goes after that!? It doesn't just disappear! I'm so sick of doing everything for you! Maybe now you'll see just a few of the things I'm stuck doing because no one else will!"

Jack's hands rested on Ianto's shoulders, trying to relax him, "Ssh. You okay?"

Ianto let out a shaky breath, "I need to make a coffee."

Jack watched the Welshman move towards the kitchen, sighing, "Why are you still here Owen?"

"We've been having weevil sightings. I just patched up Gwen. You would've missed her by a few minutes. I was just about to leave."

"Couldn't have left a little earlier and made my life a little easier?" Jack murmured, watching Ianto and noting the tension in him.

"Jack, please, no more. We're sick of this, being the ones left behind."

"Look at him. That tension, it wasn't there a few minutes ago, while we were gone. He was relaxed, happy." Jack smiled, "He deserved a break."

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell me this won't happen again."

"Not any time soon. Go home Owen."

"Enjoy tonight Jack. Tomorrow Gwen will go nuts at you." Owen smirked, grabbing his jacket and leaving.

Jack moved quietly over to the younger man, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling his back to his chest. Ianto relaxed into Jack, feeling the tension fading out of him.

"I'm sorry Yan."

"It's okay, I deserved it."

"No." Jack turned Ianto to look him in the eyes, "You didn't."

"I did...but Owen deserved to know how sick I am of everything."

"I've told you before, I can give the others some of your duties."

"They'd never do it. It's okay though...I like it. It's become routine, kind of a comfort if I'm completely honest with myself." Ianto smiled, "Plus it gives me a reason to stay late."

Jack laughed, "And we wouldn't want any of the others staying late."

Ianto smirked, looking into Jack's eyes and seeing the care. Jack's arms were still holding the younger man in place.

"I'm going to need my arms back."

"Well I'm the boss and I say you are to stay right here."

"You don't want a coffee then?"

Jack stole a quick kiss, "Hurry up."

Ianto laughed, turning to the coffee machine and Jack's fingers ghosted over his waist. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination but he wouldn't look incase it was. Jack's hands were so warm, they always were. Ianto didn't know why. It was impossible to describe the feeling of complete safety the younger man had when he was wrapped up in the captain's arms. Ianto smiled to himself at the thought.

"What 'ya thinking about?" Jack's voice mumbled from his shoulder, telling him that those hands really were still there.

"Nothing."

"Liar." Jack's voice was filled with playfulness, "What are you _really _thinking about?"

"Coffee."

Jack's breath was hot on Ianto's neck, "Stop lying."

"I'm making coffee, I'm thinking about coffee."

"I know you. You're never thinking about coffee when you're making it. So tell me what you _are _thinking about." Jack murmured, licking Ianto's neck at an area he knew would drive him crazy.

Ianto turned in Jack's arms to stare at him, annoyed, "Would you stop?"

"No."

"Jack.."

Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's firmly, stopping him from talking, from scolding him. Ianto reluctantly gave in to Jack, kissing him happily. Jack moved closer, pressing the Welshman into the cupboards. Ianto pulled away, wincing.

"What's wrong?"

"Theres a doorknob digging into my leg." Ianto laughed, resting his head on Jack's chest.

Jack chuckled, "Sorry. We could move somewhere more comfortable?"

"Oh you'd like that huh?"

"You know I would."

"Give me a minute." Ianto quickly finished making the coffee, handing Jack one, "I just want to check something."

"Hurry back," Jack murmured, taking a sip from his coffee and sighing happily, "And never stop making this stuff."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto tossed a block of chocolate out to the pteradactyl, smiling when she attacked the milky sweet.

"Did you miss me?"

The reptile squawked quietly as it bit at the chocolate.

"I missed you."

Hands gripped Ianto's shoulders and Ianto jumped, "Jesus Jack!"

Jack laughed, "Little bit jumpy?"

"Sorry. Didn't expect you there."

Jack smirked, pulling Ianto closer to him, "Time for bed I think."

Ianto nodded, smiling up at the captain, "Tomorrow is going to be rough."

_**A/N: FINISHED!! Been wanting to finish this for so long. It's been over my head for so long. Please as usual, review.**_

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


End file.
